Gama Kurogane and Ichinose Zenmaru Vs. Rintarou
Gama Kurogane and Ichinose Zenmaru Vs. Rintarou is a training battle between Gama Kurogano and Ichinose Zenmaru of the Ogame School and Rintarou of Juuren Village. Prologue Gama and Zenmaru are standing infront of RIntarou, who tells them that they are going to start the preliminary training. Rintarou then tells them that the training here is harsh and that they shouldn't run away, which Zenmaru says that they aren't going anywhere. Rintarou then says that if they do finish the training then they will be given a deathblow technique and that Gama and Zenmaru will be elite students of the Ogame School. Gama then asks what the training is, which Rintarou tells them that they will have to score a single blow on him with wooden swords. Gama and Zenmaru then don't seem imprested and Gama volunteers to go first. Rintarou then laughs and says that neither of them can land a blow on him and that they will have to battle him together. Gama and Zenmaru then get angry and tells Rintarou to not underestimate them, which Rintaoru tells them to bring it on. Battle Gama and Zenmaru then charges at Rintarou, which RIntaoru thinks about how Gama and Zenmaru works well together for starting without a signal and that Gama has recovered some of his strength. Gama then attacks which Easily dodges and thinks about how Gama's speed is really something. Gama then thinks about how Rintarou is no ordianry martial artist, which Gama then notices Zenmaru behind RIntaoru. Zenmaru then thinks about how everything is going according to plan and attack, but RIntarou evades and hit Zenmaru on the head. Rintarou then laughs, which Gama then charges at Rintarou with Shidensen. Gama then decides to use his fastest attack and attacks with Kosen. RIntarou then dodges, which shocks Gama, and talks about how Gama was able to use such an amazing and terrifying technique. Gama then wonders when Rintarou disappeared, which Rintarou says that he can see their technqies coming a mile away. Later Gama and Zenmaru are lying on the floor, which Rintarou comments about how they are tired and that its evening. Aftermath Gama then thinks about how he can't catch up to Rintarou's movements, which Rintaoru says that their is a flaw in their swordsmanships. Rintaoru then says that when Gama and Zenmaru loses they have flew that their opponents have gotten into their range without them notices, which Gama and Zenmaru think back to their fights. Gama then asks how he knew, which Rintarou says that he had guessed and then tells them that they can't sense his presense. Gama then asks what presense is, which Rintaoru tells them that they are going to have to sense his presense in order to see his movements. Rintaoru then says that he can sense their presense and that that is why he can see their movements. Rintarou also says that once they learn to sense his presense then they will be able to land a blow on him. Gama and Zenmaru then says that they will learn that ability and land a blow on Rintarou today, which Rintarou laughs and reveals that the current record is 79 days. Rintarou then tells Gama and Zenmaru to be patient and that if they don't die then they will definitely become swordsmans that can take on the Muhou School. Trivia *This battle is a preliminary training to Gama and Zenmaru training. Category:Battle